


Yuri on ice-黎明(十二)

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-黎明(十二)

牧場的晚上十分的安靜，從窗外看出去還可以看見黑色的天空有一點點的星光，在這農舍裡面他們找到了一些蠟燭還有手電筒，但是夜晚的光亮會引起喪屍們的注意，所以他們也只敢點了一小部份，並且小心揭開了窗廉看了出去。  
久違的，他們終於得到了柔軟的床鋪可以使用，在這個有兩層樓高的農舍裡總共有五間房，扣除掉輪流守夜的人要待的客廳除外，基本上兩到三個人躺在一間便很足夠了，雖然床鋪上還有著厚厚的灰塵和一股潮溼的霉味，但是能躺在彈簧床上大概就是最好的享受。  
而第一批守夜的人便是契萊斯蒂諾跟披集，為了讓他們有更多完整的睡眠時間，所以讓他們先守第一輪，從十二點到半夜兩點的時段，接著是勇利、維克多，再來是克里斯跟他的教練，最後才是奧塔跟尤里。  
至於JJ，由於他今天的遭遇，所以大家並沒有讓他守夜的打算，雖然他們不覺得JJ會睡得著，但是這卻是他們唯一所能替他做的，其他的他們什麼也做不了。  
雖然整個農舍看起來很溫馨，感覺就像是還有出租給旅客用的感覺，衛浴設備還有三套，其中一個是在一樓的主臥裡面，雖然農舍已經沒有了電，但是水塔裡面還有在蓄水，不過三月的底特律還是十分的冷，沒有電可以燒熱水的情況下，他們也只能稍微的沖個澡而已，這時候他們便格外的想念實驗所裡的熱水，但是再這種時候他們也沒什麼好可以抱怨的。  
於是在沖完冷水澡之後，勇利就躲進了被窩暖著他的手腳，好不容易覺得暖活了點時，維克多卻只穿著單薄的浴衣鑽了進來。  
「維克多，好冰喔！」  
當維克多冰冷的手指環住了勇利的腰並且把他給拖進了懷裡時，勇利忍不住叫著，而低溫的胸膛抵著他的後背時，不斷的汲取他的熱度，這讓他忍不住的打了個哆嗦，接著扭著腰想從維克多的懷裡逃了出來。  
「阿阿─勇利好溫暖喔！」面對勇利的掙扎，維克多完全不當一回事，只是更加用力的把對方給摟緊，然後感受著他溫暖的肌膚漸漸的染上了自己冰冷的氣息，在慢慢的讓兩人的體溫成為了一樣的溫度。  
「別在動了，勇利，在動下去很危險的。」突然間維克多在勇利的耳邊壓低著嗓音說著，一股黏膩的語調讓勇利微微的一顫，這時他能感覺到在他臀部下方有個明顯高於其他部位的熱度，雖然還沒有抬起頭抵著上去，但顯然也不是什麼太好的狀態。  
在研究所基地的兩個月，由於沒有可以兩人單獨使用房間，所以他們也硬生生的清心寡慾了兩個月，也因此一點點的刺激都很有可能惹的維克多擦槍走火。  
「維克多…你…」勇利紅著臉說道，想要訓誡著對方卻又不知道該說什麼才好，其實不只是維克多，他也很想念對方的體溫還有被佔有時的感覺，不僅是因為年輕的身體總會有的需求，而是他想更深刻的感受著維克多，想被對方狠狠的刻在身體裡面，然後燃起了一股熊熊大火，讓那個火燒般的溫度永遠不會熄滅。  
「沒辦法，我已經兩個多月沒有碰勇利了，之前是大獎賽的關係也不敢做太多，後來又沒有自己的房間…」維克多極其委屈的說著，像是得不到糖果的小孩似的，這樣的語調卻忍不住的讓勇利笑了起來。  
「等等還要守夜呢。」有點寵溺般的口吻，勇利的手蓋在了維克多環在自己腰部的手上，安撫似的輕輕在上頭磨了兩下，帶點曖昧的含意。  
「那守夜結束後就可以嗎？」維克多興奮的說著，灼熱的鼻息都噴濺到勇利的脖子上頭，薰的他一陣臉紅，雖然勇利沒有正面的回答他，但是從他泛紅的耳尖裡維克多就知道了答案。

等待的時間總是過得有點漫長，就在勇利都等的有些睏的在維克多懷裡打盹時，維克多卻覺得他越等精神越好，他很享受這種勇利依賴他的感覺，喜歡他像小動物一樣窩在自己的懷裡，表面上勇利看起來是個脆弱敏感的人，但是維克多卻比任何人都還要清楚，勇利的內心比誰都還要堅強，而且他進步很快，有的時候維克多都要擔心自己要被勇利落下了，他擔心自己再也沒什麼能夠給勇利支持，沒有辦法跟著勇利一起走到更遠的地方，所以說也許脆弱的是自己也說不定。  
停止當選手而去當教練的那年，維克多很清楚那時的他在對自我的否定，對自己感到迷茫，也許沒有遇到勇利的話，他很有可能會提早結束他的選手生涯，但是勇利總是像星光一樣，指引著他走向更遠的地方，現在也一樣，他總覺得自己能夠這麼冷靜的逃生並且計畫著下一步，都是因為有勇利的關係。  
在這種時候維克多不難發現，他遠比自己所想的還需要勇利的存在，如果可以的話他想成為他的避風港，一直替他遮擋著其它的所有一切，就在維克多還在享受著兩人溫存的時光時，他們的房門卻傳來了敲門聲，接著披集打了個哈欠走了進來。  
在往常披集要是看見他們這樣黏膩的抱在一起，肯定會興奮的要往他們身上拍照，就算離開研究所後的手機因為沒有充電而失去了電力，他肯定會盯著他們兩人瞧然後偷笑一番，然而此時的披集卻像是對著他們的黏膩視而不見一般，一屁股的坐在了床上然後搖晃了勇利兩把。  
「勇利，起來了，換你們守夜了。」披集邊說邊打了一個大大的哈欠。  
而淺眠的勇利在被推了兩下之後，像是受到驚嚇般從維克多的懷裡醒了過來，並且慌亂的坐直了身子，然後揉了揉眼睛說著。  
「什麼？我睡過頭了？時間到了嗎？」  
「放心，披集才剛上來，你沒有睡過頭。」維克多輕摸著勇利的頭安撫道，試圖讓他放鬆下來，然而勇利卻像是受驚的小動物一樣，連忙的從床上跳了下去，邊拿起了椅背上掛著的外套。  
「我們得快點，維克多。」勇利催促的說著。  
「好好好，別急。」維克多笑著看了勇利一眼，接著才從棉被裡鑽了出來然後下了床鋪，接著他站在房內直接把身上的浴袍給脫了下來，全身上下就只穿著一條黑色的緊身四角內褲。  
就在勇利有些呆愣並且驚訝的看著維克多時，他就這麼大方的在披集面前幾乎全裸著的走動，雖然說以他對維克多的了解跟認識，他也不是第一次在大庭廣眾下如此赤裸，在他當他的教練時的第一年，他還在餐廳裡幾乎把衣服脫光光然後抱住他，緊接還被披集拍照貼上網的回憶還很鮮明，不過也許是今天的氣氛有些曖昧，這讓勇利突然的有些在意了起來。  
好在今天的披集看起來很累了，理也不想理維克多一眼，一點好奇心的樣子都沒有，而就在維克多慢條斯理的穿起衣服的時，披集早就把自己捲進了被窩裡面悶著頭睡起覺來，順便把他們掀起來的一小塊窗簾給放了下來。

而在維克多把衣服穿好之後，他跟勇利才一起下了樓，此時在樓下的契萊斯蒂諾正站在窗邊一臉仔細的看著窗戶外頭的景色，陰暗的燭光微微的打在了契萊斯蒂諾的臉上，顯得那張刀削立體般的臉帶著嚴肅的味道。  
「我們來換班了，契萊斯蒂諾。」勇利小聲的喊道，並且往前走了幾步。  
「喔─你們來了，外面目前看起來是沒有什麼問題，在那裡有幾個陰影應該是外面遊蕩的動物，不過你們還是小心一點。」契萊斯蒂諾邊說邊指著黑暗中隱約在晃動的幾個影子說道，晃動的頻率不常發生，也許是正在休息的動物們。  
「我們知道了，你也趕快上去休息吧。」勇利看了一眼後笑著說道，並且在契萊斯蒂諾轉身走向樓梯時，向對方揮了揮個手便找了一個角度站好，他得用身體遮住一小塊掀起的窗簾布，盡量避免光線從中透了出去。  
看著勇利如此認真的表情，這讓維克多忍不住的笑了出來，他很喜歡這樣的勇利，他總是覺得這種時候的勇利看起來特別的性感，隨後他拿起了沙發上的一個毛毯，接著拖了一張椅子放在了勇利的身邊坐下，在坐下之後他右手一個環抱環住了勇利的腰，然後使力的把對方給拽進了他的懷裡。  
雖然站著的勇利一直都有在注意著維克多的舉動，但是沒想到會被對方用力的拉了過去，以至於來不及反應的他重心不穩的坐了下去，而這力道大到連維克多都發出了微小的悶哼聲。  
「對不起，維克多，是不是很痛？」半轉過身子勇利帶點歉意的對著維克多問道，一張臉看起來有些緊張。  
「還好，是我拉的太大力了。」維克多笑著邊伸長了脖子在勇利的臉頰邊親了一下，然後把毛毯一拉一圍，將兩人給圈在了裡面。  
「這樣子我會睡著的。」被毛毯給緊緊圍住的勇利忍不住動了動身子說著，試圖想從維克多的懷裡站了起來。  
「那就睡吧，我會守好的。」  
「怎麼可以！我不喜歡這樣…」勇利先是有些激動的說著，卻在後來發現自己的音調太大而改成近乎呢喃般的抱怨。  
「那我們來說說話，我很想你，勇利。」維克多笑著說道，黃色的燭光在他的眼裡閃爍。  
而這一句我想你，包含了太多的情感，雖然他們幾乎每天都待在一起，可是他們卻沒有像過去那樣，有好好說話的時間，每天的對話跟思考都是繞著那群喪屍跟生存打轉，有多久他們沒有好好的感受著彼此，好好的跟對方說著不著邊際的話。  
「我也是。」勇利看著那雙藍色眼睛淡淡的笑著，當兩人互相對望著彼此時，不難發現他們仍舊跟當初一樣，或許比當時更加的迷戀對方。

 

安靜的客廳有著與以往不同的氛圍，帶點寒冷的空氣卻將兩人貼的更加緊密，雖然許久不曾使用過的毛毯還帶著一股潮溼的霉味，即使是這樣的一個空間，但卻是兩人少有的和平時光，這讓勇利不免想起了，他也曾經跟維克多去過類似的木屋旅行，屋子裡一樣充滿了潮溼霉味，雖然木屋裡面的擺設的很精緻，但是年久潮濕的木頭霉味卻很破壞氣氛，這讓當時勇利很自責，畢竟那本來是他想給維克多一個驚喜的，結果卻變成了那樣，所以說住宿費千萬不能省，這件事情讓勇利有了深刻的感受。  
不過雖然是這樣的木屋，可是當時的維克多卻十分的高興，因為勇利一直以來都是個不浪漫的傢伙，能做這樣的安排大概就是他最大的努力了，只要想到也許他曾經苦惱著該怎麼規劃這次的旅行，也許還向青梅竹馬的小優、老家的真利姐或者是美奈子詢問意見，就讓他覺得勇利可愛到不行。  
所以當他們兩人就這麼包著毯子，然後說著一些不切實際的話時，不免讓維克多覺得他們回到了那個小屋，而無聊乏味的守夜時間在這時候卻變得溫馨可愛了許多，好像他們就應該這麼生活，遠離這些喪屍和紛爭。  
不過事實總是很殘酷的，而這樣的美好錯覺就只持續到克里斯跟他的教練一起下樓為止，當勇利看見克里斯時，他的臉連忙一紅便想從維克多懷裡站了起來。  
「你們兩個看起來過的挺舒適的。」克里斯帶著曖昧的語調笑著，這時已經完全看不見他當初那勉強自己的表情，時間在表面撫平了一切，而在他的內心深處卻沒有人可以知曉。  
「如果你準時下來的話會更好。」維克多看著自己懷裡空掉的溫度有些不悅的說著。  
「你喜歡的話早點告訴我，我可以讓你守整晚夜。」克里斯笑著，一臉惡趣味的盯著兩人瞧，直到勇利忍不住尷尬的往樓上走掉為止。  
看著勇利跑掉的可愛模樣，維克多忍不住笑了笑，然後看向了克里斯問了一句。  
「你失眠了？」  
「是醒的早。」  
「不到凌晨四點可不是早不早的問題。」  
面對維克多的提問，克里斯揮了揮手並不打算回答這個問題。  
「不去追你的勇利？」  
「你說呢？」維克多淡淡的笑了一下，接著把身上的毯子給塞進了克里斯的懷裡後，就三步併兩步的追了上去。  
他記得克里斯本來是睡在樓梯上去左邊的房間，所以當他跟他的教練下去守夜時，那間房間就會空了下來，也因此勇利應該是在那裡面，而當維克多把房門打開時，看見的便是勇利坐在了床緣邊的樣子。  
「克里斯早了十幾分鐘。」當維克多進來的時候，勇利看著他說道。  
「我知道，他需要一點時間，夜晚對他來說還是太長了一點。」維克多邊說邊坐到了勇利的身邊，右手不安份的環過了勇利的腰揉捏著。  
「維克多，別鬧，很癢」勇利紅著臉往旁邊一躲，試圖遠離那雙作怪的手，但維克多卻仍是不死心的把勇利給拉了過來，接著兩人翻了一圈在床上滾了起來。  
當維克多壓著勇利半撐起了身子時，銀色的短髮在他的臉頰旁垂落，他的眼神裡帶著笑，深情的望著勇利然後說著，「剛剛說的守夜後，還記的嗎？」  
面對維克多的提問，勇利沒有說些什麼，只是看了看對方的雙眼然後垂下了眼睫毛，像是在等待著什麼，而勇利的這種態度維克多自然是明白，接著他低下了頭在勇利的眼皮上落下了一吻。  
接著這一吻移向了勇利的鼻梁，在緩慢的向下後輕輕的含住了嘴唇，舌尖仔細的在唇縫中劃過，帶起了一股酥麻的觸感，隨後他撬開了勇利的唇，然後深深的吻了進去。  
瞬間他們就像是開關被開啟一樣，維克多的呼吸開始急促，他急躁著拉扯著勇利的衣襬然後捲到了胸口，兩手在他的胸膛上揉捏撫摸，接著撫上了胸前的突起處，在指間輕輕的搓揉下又捏了一下，毫不意外的從勇利的嘴邊聽到了不自然的鼻音，但那隨即又被兩人的吻給吞進了肚子裡面。

像是不滿足於這樣的觸碰，維克多突然坐起了身子，把自己嵌進了勇利的雙腿之間，接著將他的雙腿左右分在自己的腰側，然後把捲到胸口可憐巴巴的上衣給脫了下來，自己同時也退去了上半身衣物。  
有些情不自禁的他不斷揉著勇利又更加緊實的腰部，在這兩個月以來的生活，讓勇利身上的肌肉又結實了許多，這讓維克多忍不住的用指間劃過勇利側腰的凹陷來到了褲子邊緣，緩慢又色情的拉下拉鍊之後，便感受著對方從褲子中間澎出了一大塊的黑色內褲，而這澎起的狀態正顯示著身體的主人處於什麼樣的興奮情緒。  
隔著內褲，維克多輕輕的搓揉著隱藏在中心的器官，他能感覺到隨著自己的觸碰裡頭逐漸變熱變硬的觸感，他甚至能感受到裡面青筋正一跳一跳的，很是興奮的模樣。  
「勇利的這裡…也很想念我呢。」維克多笑著說著，邊拉下了勇利褲子與內褲退到了大腿上，頓時硬挺的器官便從中間彈跳了出來，雖然只是輕輕的觸碰而已，然而在他的頂端卻已經是滲出了一點點的水光。  
「那是…因為我們很久都沒有…」對於自己一下就起反應的身體，勇利害羞的別過頭去想解釋著，但他卻覺得自己越說，好像是越渴求維克多一樣而害羞得說不下去。  
「這樣的勇利，我很喜歡喔。」看著自己害羞到不行的戀人，維克多笑著說道，邊抬起了勇利的腿然後把整條褲子連同內褲一起給拽了下來。  
這時全身赤裸的勇利因為有些難為情的想併攏起自己被迫大開袒露的雙腿，但是卻因為被維克多分開而合不起來，在感受到勇利有這意圖的瞬間，維克多的手便朝著勇利的大腿中間探去。  
連日以來因為握槍而帶著薄繭的手指，在輕輕的搓揉住硬挺的柱身時，隨著每一處敏感點按壓，頓時讓勇利失去了力氣而整個人軟了下來。  
這樣略帶粗糙的摩擦觸感是勇利過去所沒有體驗過的，維克多的手指在以前是十分的光滑細緻，被撫摸時感覺起來水嫩水嫩的，跟如今完全是截然不同的感覺，而這樣的差異讓勇利產生了一種與別人歡好的羞恥感，略帶點粗糙的摩擦也讓他覺得有些刺麻，更帶起一種從未體驗過的快感，於是很快的便讓他的頂端冒出稀薄的水漬。  
觀察著勇利的反應，這時的維克多更加故意的加重了勇利的性器上的撫摸，不時還撥著頂端嫩肉往鈴口處按壓了一下，順利的引起了勇利變調的悶哼聲，看著勇利那漲紅著臉抿著嘴唇盡力的把聲音都吞進肚子裡的模樣，實在是誘人的可以。

雖然這樣的勇利看起來有些可憐，但是維克多更喜歡聽見勇利情不自禁時所發出的聲音，於是他壓低了身子，吻上了白皙的胸口，順著突起的弧度將中心的乳尖給含進了嘴哩，牙間輕輕的咬著，左右的摩擦著，而舌間則是往著頂端吮了吮，而空閒下來的右手就往勇利的左胸摸去，指間夾著另一側的乳尖搓揉著，在這樣多方的刺激下，勇利忍不住的溢出了一聲小小的呻吟，帶點隱忍的味道，更讓人想要好好的欺負他。  
「不…維克多…哈阿…不要…同時…」勇利斷斷續續的說著，但是維克多並沒有想要理會的意思，在他逐漸加快的動作裡，勇利只覺得下身一緊然後輕喊了一聲，整個人便洩在了自己與維克多的小腹上頭。

在快感過後的餘韻下，勇利張著嘴輕聲的喘息，而維克多則是停下了手上的動作，讓勇利稍微平復一下，他微微的抬起了頭然後在勇利的額頭上輕輕的吻了吻，接著右手沾染起勇利腹部上噴濺出來的液體，就往他的臀縫探去。  
在感覺到維克多是用什麼在潤滑的勇利，臉上除了情慾未退去的潮紅之外，更多的是因為羞恥而染紅了一大片，他張了張嘴想要抗議著什麼，卻又想到在這種環境下肯定沒有其他可以用來的替代品，所以又沒有多說些了什麼。  
也許是這樣帶來的羞恥感，又或許是不足夠潤滑的體液，又很有可能是許久未經人事的不適應，在維克多探進了第一個指節時，他便能感受到勇利甬道裡的緊緻與乾澀，所以他只能耐心的更往裡面伸了伸，用彎曲的指節在內部搔刮著，在碰觸到某一點上時，他能感覺到勇利的內壁一顫，緊緊的絞著他的手指後又放鬆了下來。  
這時勇利的呼吸又開始加速，連剛發洩過後的性器又有抬起頭來的趨勢，他壓下了頭吻了吻勇利的嘴唇，試圖讓他放鬆一些，接著在腸壁逐漸開始柔軟之後，緩緩的加入了第二跟手指，然後是第三跟，而在被撐大的入口此時正努力的吞吐著手指的入侵，當手指變換著花樣搔刮按壓著穴口附近的敏感點時，勇利只覺得一股痠麻從尾椎處傳了上來，硬挺起來的器官又開始向外冒出了稀薄的水珠。  
這時維克多顯然已經有些忍不住了，耳邊還能聽見勇利小聲的悶哼聲，那隱忍禁慾的味道讓他抓狂，雖然是已經可以三根手指進出的程度，但是以他們過去的性事經驗來說，還是稍嫌為不足。  
雖然還有些勉強，但是還不到不行的程度，於是維克多便抽出了在勇利體內的手指，拉下了自己長褲的拉鍊，接著拉低了整個褲口，把硬到不行的器官露了出來，然後貼在了勇利的臀縫上來回的摩擦著，緊接雙手還壓上了他的大腿，將勇利的腿跟往腹部上壓去，這時被左右被敞開的臀瓣間能清楚的看見中心開著一條縫的粉嫩入口，這讓維克多重重的喘了一口氣後，便抵上了那條縫隙，像是邀請一般，粉嫩入口處的皺摺緊緊的貼著他硬挺的頂端，這讓維克多忍不住開始一點一點的往裡面入侵。  
在勇利感覺到一股灼熱堅硬的觸感在破開穴口往體內侵入時，他甚至有種身體內部都要被燙平似的錯覺，同時一點點的鈍痛也跟著傳了出來，這讓勇利發出了細微不適的聲音，而他的眉頭也跟著皺了起來，本來微微翹起來性器在這時卻微癱軟了下來。  
維克多在查覺到到勇利的疼痛與不適之後，他並沒有強硬的進到了勇利體內，雖然這溫暖的包覆觸感讓他懷念的近乎抓狂，但是在這種時候猛然的入侵只會讓勇利受傷而已，所以他只能勉強停下了身下的動作然後繼續吻著勇利，接著用右手在半軟掉的器官上輕輕的搓揉，在這樣安撫並且刺激之下，本來緊繃的身體也開始逐漸放鬆，而維克多這才趁這個瞬間一點一點的入侵到勇利體內，直到整個根部都沒入了勇利的體內為止。  
在那一瞬間，維克多舒服的嘆出了一口氣，接著他抬起了頭輕聲的問著。  
「還好嗎？」  
然而這時勇利能感覺到維克多的性器在自己體內一跳一跳的，而自己的又被維克多握在手裡細心的套弄著，這讓他看向維克多的眼神帶著水光，僅能咬著自己的嘴唇點一下，不時有著忍不住的呻吟聲斷斷續續的傳了出去。  
看著這樣的勇利維克多笑了笑，低下了頭再度翹開了他的嘴唇繼續的吻著，不讓勇利有把聲音給吞進去的機會，同時他的腰部也開始緩慢的抽動了起來，淫靡帶點曖昧的水聲便傳了開來。  
在剛開始的每一下，維克多刻意緩慢的碾壓著進到了勇利體內的深處，在擠到最裡面並且靠近要彎過去的部份時，一種從體內傳來的戰慄觸感忍不住讓勇利喊了出聲。  
「哈阿…阿…不…不要…」生理性的淚水在眼眶裡泛濫，勇利只能張大了嘴喘息著，然而這只是更加方便著維克多進行嘴裡的入侵，這也讓他招架不住的從嘴角邊溢出了一點點的唾液。  
「乙狀結腸…每次…用到這裡，勇利都會發出很可愛的聲音呢。」維克多喘著氣息說道，嘴角也勾成了愛心的形狀，雖然勇利在他的身下略微的掙扎，但是維克多並不打算放過他，他開始加重了身下的入侵，也加快了每一下速度，每一次都重重的頂到了勇利體內的敏感點上，這讓他再也忍不住的發出了破碎的聲音。  
當強烈的快感讓勇利的肌肉開始緊繃，一種酸麻的電流觸感讓他大腿忍不住弓起而腳背也整個彎曲了起來，整個人像是拉緊的琴弦一樣，接著大腦開始空白，他只知道一股熱度衝往了他的下身，然後一個挺腰，當意識白了的瞬間，從他的性器頂端噴發了一小股一小股的液體，像是不會停止一般，陸陸續續的噴濺了出來。  
而在那一瞬間的肌肉收縮，也絞的維克多發出了悶哼聲，接著他用力捅開了絞緊的內裡，在快速的抽差之下，也射進了勇利體內，這時仍在情慾之下的勇利，被這滾燙的液體一灼，又是一聲呻吟，而幾乎是射光的頂端，在艱澀的吐出了稀薄的液體之後整個便癱軟了下來。  
而濃厚的性事味道也在房間裡漫了開來，而勇利只能癱著四肢任由維克多眷戀不捨的在他體內蹭了一下後才退了出去，雖然維克多覺得自己還能夠繼續做下去，但是在這種時節他總不能做到勇利隔天受到了影響，雖然有些可惜他也只能離開了那令人眷戀的溫度與包覆觸感。  
在性器從勇利體內退出的時候，裡面也一小股一小股的流出維克多留下的體液，而這樣的畫面讓維克多滿足的在勇利額頭上親了親。

雖然久違的性事讓兩人都有種身心靈的滿足感，但是這種時候維克多突然意識到一件事情，那沾染著兩人體液的床單該怎麼辦才好？

而末世的最大壞處就是…他該怎麼處理這些痕跡呢？


End file.
